Now I Know
by tatelangdonpeters
Summary: Tate has this unexplainable connection towards violet who just moved in the house.
1. The first time I ever saw her

When she came into the house I didn't want to let her in. She was so pretty and so flawless for her life to be ruined in this house. I wanted no harm to come to her before even knowing her. I didn't know her but i was already thinking about defending her from the others in this house. She is just too precious to stay in the middle of this chaos. I probably thought of a thousand ways to go and talk to her. I didn't want to scare her. She seems so fragile. Perhaps I go and tell her my name and sit and watch her and learn all about her. Does she talk without a breath or is she a quite girl? What is her taste of music? Is she good at sports? What is her name? Oh I imagined that pretty face looking at me. I tried to imagine her sleep. Oh how does her voice sound like? I have to go, I will go I thought while I climbed the stairs. There she was, unpacking. "Hi", I said. I just couldn't wait for her to turn and look at me. "Hi", she said. That perfect voice. I tried to snap out of this obsession but there was no flaw. Her hair like silk and her voice like a lullaby. " I am from next-door. I heard someone was moving in just wanted to see for myself.", I said with a shaky noise. Why am I so nervous I have to stop being so nervous. "Oh, are you not happy to see my family moving here than?", she said in a playful noise. "Yeah right! I am very relieved actually. I thought I had to face an old man who scares all the children away." Why would I say that? I am being so silly. "Well, I have to unpack now so I hope to see you around", she said. No,no,no. No I need to see you more, talk to you more. "What's your name by the way", I said in a very eager voice. "Violet. Wait, I want to guess your name. Is it Nate? No, no. Is it Jack? No, you don't quite have the Jack type. Ugh, so hard. Okay tell me", she said I could listen to her all day. I wonder what her family is like. I want to see the parents who created the perfection. Oh what if she gets scared of me? She will learn the truth eventually. "So? What's your name?", she repeated. I realised I have been staring at her and thinking for a while. "So you are giving up already?", I said trying to keep the conversation going. "Well you don't expect me to guess right form all the names, do you?, she said. "Well no but give it a try.", come on just talk to me a little more. "Umm, Fred? Or John? Orr…", I interrupted while she was still thinking. "Okay I will save you from your deep thoughts of my name. I'm Tate.", she started laughing. "How was I supposed to guess 'Tate' Oh it would last ages for me to figure that one out.", she said. I could only think of her laugh now. "I could listen you talking for ages", I said and left the room.


	2. The First Time I Ever Saw Her Cry

I am her protector I told myself for the hundredth time. I was in the basement shaking like there was a demon inside me. I couldn't protect her. Me. Me. Me. It is my fault she is sad. Why is she crying? Why can't I make her laugh again? Is she afraid of me? Did she find it out? Thousand questions spinning in my mind like a roller coaster that makes me sick. Why was I even questioning if she was afraid of me when I was afraid of going up there and actually talking to her and maybe even see her laugh again? This time I would be making her laugh instead of crying. I counted the stairs as I went up. I was breathing heavily when I finally got the courage to go in. She was there crying again. Tears were dropping down like little precious diamonds. Every tear that fell down to her lap made me want to go grab a container and collect all the tears that fell down and tell her how important they were and that she shouldn't be spending them recklessly. So I finally went by her and sat next to her instead of thinking by myself. "Your nose looks cute when you cry but I like your eyes better when they're dryer." She laughed. "I just want you to know that I am really sorry I didn't come to make you laugh before." I said in a sincere tone. "Are you not going to ask me what's wrong?" she said in a cracky voice like she has been crying her lungs out. "No, you'll tell me when you want to. Why would I bother you with these classic old questions like are you okay when you are not? Why would I be reminding you that something is not okay? I will never pressure you to say anything. You will tell me if you really want to." I did kind of talk a lot but that was what I really felt. She just said "Thank you." But that one thank you was more than words. Those were words came alongside with several emotions that included relief. She felt like she was understood. And that was all I could do. I knew it now. I didn't need to think to myself why she was crying because what she really needs is love. A love that I have for her that not even I can tell why. The connection is more powerful than I ever thought. I never thought I was capable of such love. Now I know.


End file.
